


What a Lovely Day

by Anonymous



Category: Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:48:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25622392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Garmadon has something important to tell his son
Relationships: Lloyd Garmadon/Lord Garmadon
Kudos: 24
Collections: anon, anonymous





	What a Lovely Day

**Author's Note:**

> hello ao3, this is my first fic so be nice!!! :3

Lloyd awoke draped over the seat of a flying car, his father in the driver's seat

He groaned, sitting up, and his dad grinned at him, "Look who's finally up!"

Lloyd blinked at him, then at the long way to the jungle floor, "wait-where are we? What happened?"

"You'll never believe it, but the whole house collapsed! Can you believe I grew up in that dump?" he laughed

Lloyd looked around, realizing for the first time that they where alone "whe-where are my friends?"

"Oh, their fine" Garmadon huffed, "a bit dead, but thats not important"

"wha...? mumbled Lloyd, still a bit out of it

Garmadon put a hand on Lloyd's "Well, Luh-loyd, you ever heard of the westermark effect?"

Lloud peered at him, "no"

"Well, you know how you aren't attracted to your mother?"

Lloyed, gaped at him, then shut his mouth, "where the hell is this going?"

"Well, Lloyd, all my life, I've been attracted to power, and no one's more powerful then the green ninja" he ran a hand down Lloyd's cheek, tenderly, and the boy stared at him

"...oh..." he muttered, pulling away from his father, "uh, you said something about my friends a bit earlier, I'd like to go back to that?"

"They don't matter Luh-loyd, all that matters is us" 

Lloyd shook his head, "no, no, I'm pretty sure they matter"

"Don't you understand?" Garmadon turned in his seat, taking Lloyd's hands in his as a third landed on the boy's shoulder, keeping the remaining one on the staring wheel, "you are the light of my life, I can give you the world, take you wherever I want, just say the word"

Lloyd leaned forward, "anything?" he asked, voice breathy

"yes" said Garmadon, leaning forward a bit more

"Can you take me back to the ruins then? I, uh, want to see if my friend's are alright, try and recover their bodies ya'know, don't bother sticking around, I can get back myself"

"You sure? Because I'm giving you a pretty good deal-"

"Yes, I'm pretty damn sure" Lloyd snapped

"Oh"

They sat in silence a few minutes. As you might imagine, things where pretty awkward.

"So... your taking this pretty well, I not gunna lie, I expected you to be way more disgusted" said Garmadon, hopefully

"I mean, yeah, but it's my sixteenth birthday, and all my friends are dead, and I have stuff to do, so, I'm kinda emotionally dead right now, I'll be properly horrified about it when I'm done mourning my friends"

Garmadon did a double take, "wait, your sixteen?"

"Yeah, I-"

Garmadon pushed him out of the car "Call me back in two years, alright son? When you're legal"

_________________________________

Lloyd lay on his back on the forest floor.

For a couple minutes, then he dragged himself to his feet.

He was in a lot of Pain, physically and emotionally, but he had shit to do.

He surveyed his surroundings, so, those mountains where to the.. north?

"LLOYD?"

He sighed. He missed his friends. He wondered if he'd ever hear their voices again.

"LLOYD!"

Wait...

"Kai?" he turned in the direction of the voice, only to be tackled by all five of his fellow ninja, the air getting knocked out of him in the process.

"we're so happy to see you"

"-thought you where a goner-"

"so glad your not dead"

"I've never felt more, alive!"

Lloyd laughed so hard he was on the brink of tears, which is what he'd say later, so none of them would realize he was actually crying, "it's good to see you guys too, knowing your alive is such a huge weight off my mind-"

He froze, staring ahead blankly

"Hey, you okay buddy? Your looking a might pale"

"oh god, oh fuck, that actually fucking happened-"

Lloyd threw up.


End file.
